conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Religion (Pangam-Pangat)
This article covers Religion in Pangam-Pangat. In different regions Thieth Peninsula The people of the Thieth Peninsula, mainly the H'Dtariae were S'Bonish from date - date. S'Bonism was mainly a placeholder religion which people believed in until they could find a sign of actual higher power. These people worshiped nature, giving sacrifice to the clouds when rain came and prayed to apple trees when apples started to develop. From date to date (1966 AD), the people of the Thieth Peninsula, which have started to explore to the East and West, and merge with other civilizations, took up many other forms of religion, including . On date (1966 AD), the Search for Extra-Terrestrial Life was intercepted by a Federation of United Thietia solar listening post, and held a message from a planet called Earth. This was the first ever sign that extra-terrestrial life existed. The Association of Sbonic Churches's Governing Council decided that day would be seen as the long-awaited "Day of Confirmation," or H'De Sid'Galir in traditional K'Bonish. In different civilizations Metariism Metariism is a monotheistic religion, practiced chiefly by the Metari people, centered around the teachings and life of Metar, whom the Metari worship as the guide of their civilization. According to Metari religious lore, Metar first appeared to Pesha nomads in the form of a spirit around the year 2100 BC. It was at the location of this meeting, along the Peshal River in South Cadia, that the city of Peshalim was founded. The exact spot of the first meeting is enshrined as the Temple of the Spirit, the most holy site of the Metari religion. Hogoonese Shamanism (Takuogism) Hogoonese Shamanism is a polytheistic belief in four major gods, and several more. The four gods must always be in balance or else disaster will strike. In addition, doctrine states that a complex set of rules known as topômmag must be followed, with similar consequences. Religious leaders are shamans known as takưɵs in Tongiva. They are believed to be able to communicate with gods, which come to Earth in the form of crows. The emperor of Hớgoońg is the supreme power on earth who manifests himiself to the people. Ren-Ori The Tak-Tar-Ren follow a belief system that combines the teachings of Ren with the religion of the Proto Tar. Their single god is a being known as El, and the only mythos surrounding er(El is neither male nor female) is that e is abeing that dwells outside of this reality, which e created. The details are being discovered by Tak-Tar-Ren as they sail around the world. Their beliefs then slowly take hold at te annual meeting of all members of their civilization at Met'r Ren, built on the site of their ancient meeting grounds. The original beliefs of the Proto Tar that carried over were mostly the belief in individual sovereignty and the practices of the twenty day fast, followed by a binge on whatever food could be caught while at sea. The fast teaches strife, self-control, and tradition. The new beliefs brought about by Ren are those of the political system used by the culture. This alignment is considered sacred among Tak-Tar-Ren. Basically, every individual is sovereign. Trade alliances are the next level of organization amongst the Tak-Tar-Ren. These are basically groups of nomadic seafarers who specialize on harvesting particularcommodities from the sea and neighboring land, to be traded in port. New insights are also traded for commodities in a loosely linked network. The main port is Met'r Ren. Knowledge is considered even more sacred than the idividual's well-being. Stsu'Ji'Ksi Shi'Ji religion is a mix of shamanism, spiritism and veneration of the dead. Shi'Jian people believe in the Great Spirit, an energy that controls life, death, light and darkness. The Great Spirit rules over the spirit world. There are many lower spirits that control other things such as elements and emotions. Elemental spirits control the earth, water, wind and fire while lower spirits control love, anger, fear and individual weather patterns including lightning, cold, heat, winter, summer, spring and fall. Shi'Jian also worship the Spirit People, ancient holy deceased ancestors of the Shi'Ji who watch over the living tribes during the night. Stars are believed to be the Spirit People that come out at night to watch over and protect the Shi'Ji while they sleep. The Shi'Ji also believe in the Star People, long ancient inhabitants of the planet who evolved into a greater form and left the physical world to live in the stars with the Spirit People. Star People return to planet to aid in watching over the Shi'Ji. See Also *Pangam-Pangat *List of Societies of Pangam-Pangat Category:Pangam-Pangat